Solidity
by inverted.typo
Summary: They're together. They're perfect. They're happy. Sometimes, they just have to remember to remind each other that. Oneshot. Fluffy.


The snow wasn't heavy, but fat snowflakes steadily fluttered down from their mother, the cloud covered sky. The air was crisp and thin as the cold settled down over the city. They already had experienced a hefty amount of snowfall only a week beforehand, so the snow was only piling up that much higher. A small gust of wind blew through the buildings, whipping up magical swirls of powder that danced around in the air before tapering off. Cars sped by, snow and slush spitting out from beneath their tires before spattering back onto the street.

The pair only had about three more blocks to go, but that was much easier said than done when their arms were being weighed down by an obnoxious amount of grocery bags. The smaller of the two awkwardly struggled to keep in step with his boyfriend. The taller had to frequently pace himself, deliberately slowing down so his darling wouldn't be left behind.

"Kimizuki-you don't have to wait for me, I can keep up!" Yoichi insisted, his inconsistent pace contradicting him otherwise.

The pinkette stopped and smiled, waiting for the other to catch up once again. As Yoichi managed to get a bit closer, Kimizuki noticed how flushed his cheeks, nose and ears were. As Yoichi breathed, little puffs of air curled upwards. It was obvious he was quite cold. He smiled up at Kimizuki.

"See? I can keep up just fine!"

"But I had to stop for you, again," the other pointed out.

Since the smaller one couldn't deny this, he huffed and began walking ahead of his boyfriend. His smaller legs were speeding as they closed in on their apartment. Yoichi could hear Kimizuki's chuckle from behind, causing his lips to curve up in a smile. With only a few strides with his long legs, Kimizuki re-appeared right next to him.

"I'm glad you suggested to buy food earlier in the day, so that it wasn't as busy," the brunette explained, "it was nice not having to wait in a line."

"Yeah, and it results in less time waiting to get food cooking. I'm starving. What should I make us for lunch?" the pink haired Kimizuki asked, "I could make your favorite if you wanted."

It was so heartwarming to see Yoichi's big green eyes light up. Little things seemed to please him so much, which always reminded Kimizuki to never take things for granted. Yoichi's radiant smile was wide as he let out an excited gasp.

"Oh if you would, that'd make me so happy! It's so cold out today...so having some fresh napolitan would make my day! Could we make some kind of soup, too?" Yoichi was getting so eager, his stomach began to grumble impatiently.

"Sure, that'd go perfectly with it."

Yoichi hummed and readjusted the bags that drooped from his arms. Kimizuki was a fantastic cook, everything he cooked made fireworks of flavor happen in his mouth it walked a bit further, and after crossing one more street, their apartment building was within view.

It wasn't in a massive skyscraper like the ones in deep downtown. Not only were those ones much more expensive, but the two didn't feel like they belonged in smack dab in the heart of the city. They instead lived in a cute apartment complex just outside of downtown; it wasn't too big but not too small. It was spacious enough for them to not feel crowded, and the space even allowed a few guests to come over. Yet, it wasn't large enough to make it feel empty or unused. They had a few big windows puncturing the walls, so plenty of natural light flooded in with ease. It was perfect for two people, really. More specifically, perfect for them.

Kimizuki thought of this quite often, feeling lucky and thankful to be able to live in a comfortable home with his beloved Yoichi. When they had first moved in a few months ago, they were absolutely elated and the overwhelming feeling of a forever home still lingered in their hearts. A small smile lifted Kimizuki's lips as he remembered lifting Yoichi up and laughing, celebrating the fact they could finally call a place their own. They then had one of their most pleasurable kisses Kimizuki could remember.

It made for a marvelous memory.

The loud hissing rush of water suddenly yanked Kimizuki out of his own head. Slush and snow slapped against the sidewalk as a car zoomed away, a yelp of panic then ringing in his ears.

His head snapped downwards to see Yoichi frozen in place, thick slush and dirty water clinging to his clothes, soaking him to the bone from head to toe. The grocery bags were dripping with sop and street snow. His fluffy, bouncy hair was terribly deflated and now stuck to the sides of his head. Dirt and grime were now plastered to his clothes and face. Yoichi's eyes were wide, his lips blue, and his whole self was trembling.

"Yoichi!"

The now drenched Yoichi looked up, a bit startled still, and opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly after. He let Kimizuki take the rest of the grocery bags from his arms. He felt a hand push his cold hair away from his face.

"Are you okay? No rocks hit you, right? Fuck...that asshole…" Kimizuki muttered bitterly, looking back at the car before returning his gaze back to the brunette. He hastily grabbed Yoichi's hand and began leading him to their home.

"Come on, we're only a block and a half away."

"It's...really cold…" Yoichi's teeth clattered as another gust of wind pierced right through him. He shivered violently, the rosiness of his cheeks vanishing instantly. Kimizuki fumbled as he undid his own scarf, wrapping it tightly around Yoichi's neck, trying to cover his face and nose to repel the wind.

Kimizuki rushed home with Yoichi in tow, the bulk of the grocery bags making it even more difficult to walk. As they trudged up the stairwell, Kimizuki rummaged to get the key.

It took a bit of fumbling, but Kimizuki managed to kick the door open after unlocking it, ushering Yoichi inside. He dropped the groceries and immediately worked on peeling off Yoichi's coat. The smaller found it quite the kerfuffle to untie his shoes, seeing as he couldn't quite feel his fingers. He sniffled a few times as he painfully pulled off his socks, as well.

"Let's get you in the bath," Kimizuki mumbled, leading him around the corner. Yoichi couldn't think of anything better. He nodded anxiously.

It was so hard to take off his cold, wet clothes! Parts of his pants were already crusting up, as the water had already begun to froze on their way home. Yoichi almost felt as though he were shedding skin like a snake. He was extraordinarily grateful for his sweet Kimizuki, who was already filling the bath with steamy water. He tugged and tugged at his sweater, but it just kept sticking to him. Yoichi whined.

"I hate this…!"

"Here, I'll help."

Kimizuki carefully wiggled the soaked clothes off of the popsicle that was his boyfriend. After he had been stripped, Yoichi sat down on the nearby stool and began to rinse himself off with the showerhead. He was relieved to see dirty water rush off of his body and down the drain.

"I can get your back," Kimizuki suggested, another light blush spreading over his cheeks.

Yoichi happily handed him the shower head, beginning to breathe easy once again as the water cascaded down his back. Kimizuki massaged his shoulders a bit, moving the spraying water to lightly peck each shoulder. Only a few calming minutes of rinsing and washing later, Yoichi was free of grime. He could now start to regain feeling in his nose and fingers. A relief, indeed.

They turned off the showerhead before Yoichi stood back up.

Yoichi then gratefully eased himself into the hot water of the bathtub. He sighed, closing his eyes and biting his lip. The water was a bit too hot, yet it felt so good. It felt as though little needles were pricking his all over his skin as Yoichi tried to adjust to the drastic temperature change. But, the hot steam was refreshing and soothing.

Kimizuki was relieved to see the color begin to flood back into Yoichi's cheeks and lips. His knuckles and shoulders were turning a warm peachy color as well. He thought for a second before slipping off his own shirt.

After a few seconds, Yoichi felt the water shift and bright green eyes opened to see Kimizuki climbing into the tub himself. Yoichi smiled, extending his arms as a greeting. Kimizuki mumbled as he, too, had to adjust to the hot water. He edged himself closer to Yoichi, bracing his hand against the wall as he eased down to sit.

Yoichi giggled as he watched his companion sink down into the water.

"You still have your glasses on…" he laughed, taking the initiative to slip the things off of that beautiful face. He set them to the side gingerly.

Violet eyes wandered and locked onto forest green ones. He smiled lightly.

"Are you getting warm now?"

"Yes, very much so."

They leaned in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a second, Kimizuki cupping Yoichi's face, Yoichi snaking his arm around Kimizuki's waist. Kimizuki felt Yoichi hum.

"Sorry that fucker did that to you," Kimizuki apologized, wrapping his arm around the other, "I would have taken the splash if I could've."

Yoichi sighed and leaned against him, shrugging.

"It wasn't very nice, that's for sure. But maybe it couldn't be helped. I'm just glad we weren't further away from home. I think my joints would have frozen, too, so I couldn't have walked."

"Ugh, me too. I was already having a hard time feeling my face… It must have sucked to be dripping wet on top of that."

"Hey! At least it was the water instead of the actual car that hit me," he laughed lightly.

Kimizuki blinked. Of course Yoichi was joking, but something in the back of Kimizuki's mind switched on. He thought about that for a second, letting that idea soak in… It...it could have been the car that hit Yoichi...instead of just the slush and dirt… The car could have easily lost control, plowing straight into them, and Yoichi could have been… A cold and unassuring wave of emotion settled down heavily onto Kimizuki's shoulders like a lead vest. He felt his heart contract.

Yoichi, the sweetest, most innocent and loving human being was sitting right next to him. Kimizuki suddenly had a mental flash of that not being so. What if he was alone in this tub? What if he was alone in this apartment? What if Yoichi wasn't here, and he was just that? Alone?

What if he didn't wake up every morning to Yoichi by his side? Who would he have to whisper a good morning to? How would he be able to just make breakfast for one? How could he go to bed at night without hearing Yoichi's laugh or listen to his sing-song voice? Who would brighten his day with just a happy smile? Who would remind him to not be so serious and to take a breather when life was getting just a tad bit too difficult? Who would inspire and encourage him?

How could he even think to live a normal life without Yoichi?

He slowly pulled Yoichi into a tight embrace. He squeezed tightly and buried his face in Yoichi's shoulder. He didn't move.

Yoichi returned the embrace, however a bit confused. There was a long and heavy pause.

"Sh...Shiho...?"

Kimizuki shook his head, his ears and neck and cheeks blooming red.

"I...I'm so glad...it wasn't the car… Yoichi," his voice was low, but firm. He sounded serious, contemplative, tentative… Yoichi pulled back to look Kimizuki in the eyes.

"I am so happy, that you're here, and healthy, and with me. I...I already lost Mirai, Yoichi. I can't ever think about losing you, too," he explained slowly, shaking his head.

Kimizuki cupped Yoichi's face and planted small kisses all over him.

"Y..you mean the world to me, and I can't live without you. I love you so much, it hurts me to think of not seeing you every single day. It scares me to think you won't be here by my side. You make me so happy...I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to you. And I hope you know, I'd do anything, _anything_ for you," his cheeks were still blossoming red, his brows furrowed and his eyes steady and filled to the brim with yearning and compassion.

"Shiho…"

Yoichi bit his lip and pulled Kimizuki as close as he could. He shuttered a bit as a vision of life without him flashed before his own eyes. It was a dreary world with sadness and emotional decay. Everyday routines would be stale, and there would be nothing to look forward to it seems. He squeezed tighter.

"I feel the same, Shihou. Losing you, it would hurt just as much as when my own sister died...and...and…" Yoichi suddenly was overtaken with a surge of emotion, tears prickling his eyes, "I don't think I could ever bear that pain again…! I love you, too, Shihou. So much."

They held each other protectively and lovingly. They easily found each other's mouths and kept themselves pressed against each other as their lips danced together. It was an intimate and understanding kiss. One with gentle nibbles and sighs soft as velvet.

The water gently lapped against them and the bathtub walls as they shifted deeper into their kiss. After a moment, the two gracefully pulled back, their foreheads touching and their gaze still locked.

"I love you, my precious Shiho," Yoichi whispered.

Kimizuki closed his eyes and smiled, his given name pleasantly ringing in his ears.

"Love you, too, Yoichi."

Their moment was then rudely interrupted when their stomachs grumbled loudly. Yoichi furrowed his brows and whimpered, placing his hand on his demanding stomach.

"But we just got in the bath!"

Kimizuki's stomach growled a second time. He lowered his head, sighing.

"You finish your bath, I'll start lunch. Because, apparently, eating is so much more important than spending a nice bath with you," he rolled his eyes.

Yoichi chuckled as Kimizuki stood up and climbed out of the tub. He leaned against the side of the tub, admiring the view as Kimizuki patted himself dry. The smaller one laughed lightly and grabbed the now foggy glasses to hand to him. Kimizuki leaned over to press one more kiss to Yoichi's lips.

He settled back down when left alone. Yoichi couldn't help but smile. Shihou was perfect. He really was.

He was supportive, nice, loving, caring and compassionate. He wasn't actually that sensitive, but that didn't mean he couldn't be sentimental. He was, actually, quite sentimental. He made Yoichi feel safe and secure, warm and happy. Every night he looked forward to being cradled by his arms. Every day he was excited to see Kimizuki smile just for him. Sometimes he felt a bit selfish, wanting to keep Kimizuki all to himself.

Yoichi often wondered how he had gotten so lucky, and since he could never answer that, he instead focussed on trying to be as perfect for Kimizuki as he was to him.

* * *

 **I just want to embrace kimiyoi okay.**

 **how do i even summarize this wtf**


End file.
